Requiem of Absolution
by MistressKaia
Summary: Life and Death. Love and Hate. Whats it matter to an avenger? Lonliness is worse then pain. Silence is worse then death. Death is pleasure. Death is Itachi. I welcome death with the blood that pours from me. Release me. ItaSasu, One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I often wonder if I even own myself. O.o

An: Just a little one shot I felt like doing, I'll update my other story when I feel the inspiration. I find I'm lacking in the writing department at the moment so please enjoy this little story. Thank you for your support.

WARNING: UCHIHA-CEST! YAOI AND LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DIRECT YOURSELF TO ANOTHER FICTION. THANK YOU.

-----------------

The rough sounds of the guitar rifts echoed through the Uchiha apartment as Sasuke lay on his bed with dulled eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Something about the rough hard tone made him feel so alive. It made him draw in a breath as the beat and the screeching tones reached their height, making him slightly dizzy. It was an awkward obsession, but it got his mind off of the things that haunted his mind every waking moment.

Those eyes.

That hair.

The one he called brother.

Yes. There was simply one thing that drew his mind away from Itachi and that was the heavy music that blared from his speakers. Making him drift away in the words and the melody. He'd never admit his obsession to anyone else. This was his.

The song faded into the darkness that was his room as he sat up slowly, raven strands of hair fell into his eyes as the moon light poured in through the open window.

The summer head made him feel so heavy…there were so many memories embedded in the sickening heat that summer brought every year. It was always such an atrocious feeling.

He could recall the silence that greeted him that night, the smell of blood, the heavy heat that loomed over him in the summer night. That night…the night.

Just the passing thought of it filled Sasuke with a solemn sense of how alone he truly was. How the ghosts of his family begged him for revenge. To kill the one person whom he looked to as a hero, though…that night proved to him there was no such thing as heroes.

He loved his brother…he hated his brother. He lived for his brother, only because his brother passed him and granted him life amongst death.

Sasuke leaned his head back, leaning it against the wall.

What was worse, silence and loneliness…or death? Was that why he was left alive? This monotonous silence was worse then death, and he wanted death. Sasuke craved death…

He found himself pulling at the darkened locks of black hair as deep blue eyes looked hollowly at the sheets of his bed.

He'd been so close to death before, he had seen what it was that he wanted, he'd dream about it. His many missions had brought him so close to it and ripped it away.

Sasuke recalled one time he was being strangled, it was such an exhilarating feeling…the world spinning, his breath leaving his body and making his body numb. The tingling feeling in his fingers and toes as he felt his eyes closing, it was so…peaceful.

"Perhaps," he thought, " I don't have to kill him…maybe I can just let myself go…this burden would go away…everything would just go away…"

Sasuke shuddered in a twisted pleasure at the thought, everything…gone.

He knew the thought was preposterous though. He knew he HAD to live. He had to see the sharingan fading from his brother's eyes. He had to feel the warmth leave his brother. He had to revive his clan…

The teenager slipped out of his suicidal state of mind, and back into his murderous one. Now he was just mad. Like a child throwing a tantrum when he didn't get his way, Sasuke stood and took a kunai into his hand, finding himself ripping apart his very organized room.

His outburst passed just as quickly as it had come, panting as his pale skin sweated softly, sitting amongst what remained of his room. Darkened eyes drifted closed as the open window allowed the wind to meet his bare torso.

It was such a hollow feeling, chaos around him. Silence.

Life.

Death.

It didn't matter.

"I don't care anymore…I don't fucking care." Sasuke muttered to himself, the kunai finding itself dug into the hardwood floor on his room.

"You don't care…otouto…?" A frighteningly apathetic voice cut through the silence as a shadow descended over Sasuke.

Uchiha, Itachi.

Sasuke whipped around and found himself looking up into the deep crimson eyes of such iniquitous. He found his voice as he spat out his words in an abashed tone.

"What are you doing here!"

He had long before sprung to his feet, holding the discarded kunai in his left hand, though he was right handed it was the one closest right at the moment.

Itachi simply shifted his weight from one foot to the other, amused by his brother's actions but never enough to make his blank face find emotion.

"It is the anniversary of our family's death…I assumed my otouto would be feeling alone on this day."

Mind games.

Sasuke growled and found himself lunging forward in the mess of his room, kunai aimed for his brother's heart.

Itachi barely had to move out of the way of his brother's blind rage. A simple grab of the wrist and a bit more force behind the twisting motion easily sent Sasuke flying against a wall.

The impact sent waves of pain over his body as he gathered his strength to stand, but was only pushed back onto the messed bed as he felt his chest grow heavy with the weight of another atop him, a rain of black and red cloth covering his vision as the scent of his brother filled his senses.

Crimson.

Black.

Heat.

Sasuke felt his body tense as he desperately pushed and let hateful insults pour from his lips as he found his brother's knee pushing on his chest and his arms being raised up above his head, the grip so tight he felt his wrists beginning to bruise.

"G-GET OFF!" Sasuke hissed, his body twisting and pushing up against Itachi's in a hurried manner.

Itachi simply allowed himself a smirk as he leaned down, his breath brushing past Sasuke's ear in a manner that sent chilled shivers down his spine.

"Why, otouto…? You're so lonely…so vulnerable…surely there is something I can do to ease this for my otouto…"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he felt a sudden thrill take him over, his lips parted as he tried to protest, Itachi's lips meeting his before his words could come out.

Blood.

He tasted like blood…no…it wasn't him. Sasuke felt Itachi's lips trailing over the small wound on the corner of Sasuke's mouth, blood left over from when he hit the wall, he must've bit his lip on accident.

A sudden sting engulfed the wound as Itachi bit down on it, drawing more of the metallic liquid to the surface as he ran his tongue over the spot, savoring the taste as he pushed his tongue in, Sasuke finding himself sharing the warmth of his mouth with the one he vowed to kill and enjoying it.

Another wave of adrenaline engulfed him as he felt his brother beginning to draw blood up from his wrists as his grip grew tight, coal colored nails digging into his flesh.

Everything was growing dizzy, hazy. Ecstasy.

Sasuke couldn't help but sink into Itachi's actions as he gave a gasp when the older one's tongue brushed over a certain spot on his neck that made him oh so desperate.

He couldn't breathe. He felt strangled. Itachi released Sasuke's hands as he found that his brother had relaxed slightly, however, took out bindings and put them on before the younger could resist.

Such a feeling. Metal on skin, the breath of the prey and the lust of a murderer. Sweat in the moonlight against skin that was creamy and smooth. Crimson staining them both.

What was this?

Sasuke found himself asking this as his shorts were removed for him, Itachi looming over him as his cloak and shirt were soon in a pile on the floor with Sasuke's clothing.

A chilled hand found itself around Sasuke's length as his hips suddenly jerked upward to the feeling that taunted him so.

Then a word escaped him in a moan…however stifled…it was a word that shocked the older one though his face couldn't show it through the lust that over come him.

"N-Nii-san…"

Itachi found himself at the lips of his younger brother, pushing and pouring a certain blood lusted passion into it as he drew his hand away from Sasuke's arousal. Fingers trailing over his chest and stomach, blood in its wake as those fingers held Sasuke's chin.

"Otouto…"

That word…

He had to use THAT word…

A thrill jumped up into Sasuke's chest. It made him dizzy and sent electricity down his body as he found his wounds stung, but the words stung more.

"I love you, otouto."

It was a rush, a thrill, ecstasy. Sasuke knew this feeling before. He felt alive. More alive then ever, truly. His words in return were muffled.

"I love you too, nii-san…"

Hate…love…life…death. It didn't matter any more. All that mattered was Itachi. His Aniki.

Sasuke felt a hand push up on the cuts against his chest as another stifled moan escaped him. It was a feeling….something stronger and more pleasurable then death to him.

It was the same feeling. Death and this. The feeling of being alive.

Itachi let his hand slip down as two fingers worked Sasuke's entrance with a rough push. The teen shuddered at the fiery feeling that engulfed his hips. It was painful. It was raw and rough. He could feel himself tear as more blood seeped from his body.

"A-aniki…" Sasuke breathed, hot tears bordering his eyes.

Itachi simple thrust another finger in, preparing his brother.

"Relax…it'll only hurt more if you keep so tensed…" Itachi's words sounded husky. He enjoyed the feeling he got from the pain he inflicted on Sasuke. Finding it harder and harder to resist the young beauty.

Itachi pulled his fingers out and dug his nails into the creamy skin of his brother's inner thigh, watching as it too became covered in blood.

Sasuke shuddered, more tears running from him as he watched. It was more then he could handle as he saw the normally blank look on his brothers face turn into something that was so horribly lust filled and raw.

Itachi relieved himself of the remaining clothing and pushed himself onto Sasuke, holding the younger one's head up to watch by his bangs, pulling hard enough that it made Sasuke give another breath.

The older Uchiha's length sheathed itself inside Sasuke as he ripped more to accommodate him. Blood soon covered both their hips as Itachi thrusted his Sasuke un-mercilessly, ignoring the screams and shrieks of pain from his brother.

Sasuke's body twisted and contorted under the feeling knowing his cries went unheard. He tried best he could to relax as he found his slowly got better the more he relaxed.

With a rush of pleasure, Itachi found the spot that made Sasuke give his loudest call.

Everything was building. Building. Building.

Itachi focused on that spot and pushed even harder, finding himself pulling at the raven locks of the teen.

Sasuke reached his peek quickly after he felt Itachi reach his. Feeling warmer, hotter. Breathless.

"My little Sasuke…" Itachi breathed, long tresses of hair pooling onto the crimson and moonlit skin of his brother. Both trying to regain control of their breathing.

"Aniki…I love you…"

"and I you, otouto…"

It was the truth. Wasn't it?

Was the love Sasuke felt simply too good to last?

These thoughts agonized the young Uchiha as he found himself slipping into a daze. What he felt was far beyond the feeling of being close to death. If he couldn't keep this…he didn't know what he would do.

Thrill…blood…ecstasy. Love…hate.

Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's lover, the object of his newest obsession. His painful pleasure.

"I'll run with you…Aniki."

-------------

So that's it everyone. My little yaoi one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Again I'm hitting major block plot wise as far as Bloody Angel Wings go. So please enjoy this short story and let it tie you over till I can come up with something.

Review please. Thank you very much for your time.


End file.
